


Glass

by ShazzyStuff



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve is a cutie, Steve is too innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShazzyStuff/pseuds/ShazzyStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky gets tangled up in what could potentially turn out to be a bar fight.<br/>However, his Stevie is there to save the day and for that, Bucky is grateful and wants to show it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass

Steve and Bucky were sat in a bar together, Bucky drinking beer and Steve sticking to lemonade. There was music thrumming in the background and beautiful dames were everywhere. Like usual, quite a few of them flirted with Bucky. Besides, he was a ladies man and Steve was used to that happening. It was some girl with gorgeous black hair tonight who was getting all cosy with him. And just at that moment the doors slammed open and a stacked guy strolled in. He scanned the room and his eyes landed heavily on Bucky. The man stormed over and got up in his face, Bucky backing up slightly. "Your name Bucky Barnes?" he snarled. Bucky's eyes widened in alarm as he took another step back.  
"Yes, I am" he answered curtly, "and you would be?" The man growled deep in his throat and grabbed Bucky by his shirt collar, shaking him.  
"Aaron" he scowled, "heard you've been rubbing it up with my girl."  
Bucky furrowed his eyebrows and placed his hands on Aaron's, trying to pry them off. "For your information, no I haven't" said Bucky calmly. Aaron shook him again, more roughly.  
"You sassin' me?" he spat, slamming Bucky in to the bar. There were gasps from all around but nobody made a move to stop them. Everybody watched with bated breath.  
"No, I'm not" said Bucky, "now let go of me."  
Aaron raised his fist and slammed it down in to Bucky's cheek. Bucky's head jerked back and he held back stinging tears of pain. "Hey, come on" said Steve, stepping forward and placing a hand on Aaron's arm, "back off. Leave him alone."  
Aaron shoved Steve back harshly, "piss off, short stack."

Steve tumbled backwards in to a nearby table. He groaned as the corner of the table caught him in the back. Bucky threw a punch at Aaron only to have it blocked and countered. That punch caught Bucky right in the jaw. They started to scuffle and the dames all around started crying out. Steve could just about catch Bucky calling at him to get out. Steve looked around helplessly for an idea, he couldn't just leave Bucky here to get beaten up for something he didn't do. And then Steve spotted the empty glass lying on the table. He gently picked it up and prepared himself. Becky only had one or two bruises at this point but Aaron was much worse. Steve then stepped forward and brought the glass down, smashing it over the guys head. He dropped to the floor, knocked out. Bucky glanced between Steve and Aaron before looking back up at Steve in shock - Bucky's fist was still raised.

Then swiftly, Bucky grabbed Steve by the arm and dragged him outside. "Did ya' really just do that?" asked Becky in astonishment as the two of them took off down the streets of Brooklyn, "did ya' really just glass that guy?"  
Steve tried supressing a child-like grin but he just couldn't. "Yeah, I guess I did" he said somewhat proudly.  
Bucky turned to him and smiled, "well, thanks for helping me out there, I'm grateful."  
"Of course" nodded Steve.  
"What say we go home and I, uh, show ya' how grateful I am..?" murmured Bucky. At this suggestion Steve's eyes lit up and he practically bounced giddily all the way back home. 

When the two boys reached their flat, Steve pulled out his key and unlocked the door. He had barely closed the door behind them when Becky was suddenly all over him. "Oh, okay then" said Steve, his grin coming back in place. Bucky was placing kisses here, there and everywhere. His chest, his neck, his jaw, his cheek, his lips. Each kiss leaving its own little mark. He brought his lips to Steve's and kissed him slowly, the smell of beer filling up Steve's nose.  
"Love ya', Stevie" mumbled Becky in between kisses, "love ya' so much."  
Steve couldn't help the little giggle of glee escaping his lips; he absolutely adored it when Bucky did this to him. "Beautiful" Bucky muttered, kissing down his neck and to his chest. He pulled down Steve's braces and unbuttoned his shirt, planting even more kisses to the newly exposed skin. "Gorgeous" he complimented. Steve felt a faint pink tickle his neck and chest.  
"I love ya' too, Bucky" breathed Steve, almost giggling again when he felt his boyfriend give his bum a little squeeze. Bucky hummed in appreciation and slipped the blonde's shirt off, revealing his tummy. "Handsome" he mumbled. Steve gasped when he felt Bucky's lips brush against his abdomen. It tickled and Bucky knew it. Bucky pressed his lips against every piece of exposed skin he could find before he felt Steve begin to nudge his shirt off. Bucky helped him in unbuttoning his shirt and discarding it down the hall. Steve ran his small hands down his lover's sides making him shudder gently. "So perfect" smiled Steve nuzzling in to Bucky.  
"Speak for yourself" smirked Bucky. He picked up Steve around the waist, wrapped his legs around his hips and carried him swiftly along the corridor, kissing him passionately as he walked. "Gonna show ya' how grateful I am" he whispered. Steve smiled wistfully when they neared the bedroom and leaned forward to Bucky's ear.  
"What are ya' gonna do to me?" he purred.  
Bucky chuckled deeply, "oh you'll see, Stevie."

**Author's Note:**

> bleh.


End file.
